El tren encantado del amor
by Alphabetta
Summary: Mi nombre es Rock Lee y soy un ninja de Konoha. Hoy completé con éxito una misión de rango AA y me convertí en el Primer Aikage. ¡Así es como lo hice!


**Para la Tobidei Week 2019**

**Día 3: "En el tren"**

**Este oneshot no está basado en Naruto sino en el spinoff de Naruto SD protagonizado por Rock Lee**

* * *

_"Mi nombre es Rock Lee y soy un ninja de Konoha."_

Rock Lee se prepara para su siguiente movimiento, un perrito azul de peluche en una mano y una rana verde en la otra. Los cascabeles que llevan enganchados empiezan a sonar.

A su lado, Tenten hace malabares con cinco sonajeros a la vez. Poco a poco, va a sacando más y más de sus mangas, hasta tener diez a la vez en el aire.

_"Mi lema es: Nada es imposible. Por eso sé que algún día seré el más fuerte de mi villa, incluso si no puedo usar ninjutsu o genjutsu."_

El bebé frente a ellos ha dejado de llorar hace rato. Ahora ríe feliz mientras aplaude. Lee y Tenten se detienen.

—¡Misión cumplida! —exclama ella, guardándose de nuevo todos los sonajeros en las mangas.

_"Hace unos meses, un buen amigo mío dio su vida para salvarnos a todos."_

—¡No saben cuanto se lo agradezco! ¡Esto es lo único que lo calma! —dijo la madre del bebé.

Lee le mostró un pulgar arriba acompañado de su mejor sonrisa.

—¡No hay de qué! ¡La misión de un ninja es servir a su aldea! —y con los ánimos altos, se fueron de allí a reportar a la Hokage—. ¡Otra misión de rango BB completada!

Tenten mira a la cámara y susurra:

—Una misión de rango BB consiste en hacer callar a un bebé que llora —después se despereza y cruje los nudillos—. Me pregunto cuál será la siguiente misión que nos asigne.

_"Y hoy, como nada es imposible, me volví a encontrar con él."_

—¡Ninguna, hm! ¡Porque hoy tienen visita!

Tanto Lee como Tenten se detienen, demasiado sorprendidos como para seguir caminando. Se miran. El mismo pensamiento ronda sus mentes.

—Esa voz es... —Y al voltearse, lo ven. Una túnica negra con nubes rojas, ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio y una pequeña coleta en lo alto—. ¡Señor Artista!

—¡El mismo! ¿No se alegran de verme?

Rompiendo a llorar de la emoción, ambos corren hacia Deidara y se abrazan a su cuello.

—¡Señor Artista! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

Deidara se está asfixiando. El color de su cara cambia a rojo y después a morado. Los chorros de lágrimas empapan su túnica.

—Pero no lo estaré en un momento si me agarran así —dice con voz estrangulada.

Ambos lo sueltan a la vez.

—¡Perdón! —dice Tenten.

—¡Pensábamos que ya no lo veríamos más! —agrega Lee.

—Fueron unos meses horribles —comienza a relatar Deidara—. Todos los huesos de mi cuerpo estaban rotos. No podía ni moverme. Y la palma mística sólo nos pudo sanar un poco. ¡Pero volví! ¡Porque aún me queda mucho arte por crear en este mundo desprovisto del más mínimo sentido estético! ¡Hm!

—¡Qué discurso tan motivador! —dice Tenten.

Lee aprieta los puños.

—¡Muy bien dicho, Señor Artista!

Un segundo miembro de Akatsuki se acerca a ellos.

—Uh... ¿Nadie me va a saludar a mí? —dice el recién llegado de la máscara naranja.

—¿¡Y quién es usted!? —pregunta Lee, señalándolo con el dedo.

De la impresión, Tobi pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡Él es Tobi! ¡El compañero de Deidara! ¿No lo recuerdas? —lo regaña Tenten.

—Hmmm —Lee se frota la barbilla, intenta hacer memoria, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero acaba cansándose y desiste—. ¡No! ¡Pero bienvenido a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, Señor Enmascarado!

El aludido suspira decepcionado.

—Supongo que no soy tan carismático ni recordable como Senpai —se lamenta.

—¡Pero Deidara nos salvó la vida y salvó la aldea entera! ¡Es un héroe! ¡Esas cosas no se olvidan nunca! —contesta Tenten con ojos vidriosos.

—¡Ah, ya no lloren más! ¡Miren como me dejaron la túnica!

Deidara se la quita. Está goteando de lágrimas. La deja colgada de la rama de un árbol para que se seque.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿¡Por qué no vamos a almorzar y a celebrar que el Señor Artista está con nosotros!? Pero antes... Tengo algo que hacer. ¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

Rock Lee corre a su casa a máxima velocidad, brazos colgando en el viento a su espalda levantando una gran polvareda a su paso. Se cuela por una ventana y desmonta el altar que le tenía dedicado a Deidara con una foto de él, un ramillete de flores y una vela. Apaga la vela y esconde todo antes de volver con los otros tan rápido como vino.

—¡Cincuenta y ocho segundos! —dice Tenten, apagando el cronómetro en cuanto lo ve aparecer.

—Genial, genial. ¡Y ahora, vamos a reponer fuerzas!

Todos van a Ichiraku's y comen hasta hartarse, excepto Tobi que dice no tener hambre. Mientras Deidara les cuenta al dueño del local y su hija todo sobre su arte, Tobi les hace una seña a Lee y Tenten y se los lleva a un callejón vacío.

—Verán... Tengo un problema y no sé que hacer —comienza a decir, jugueteando con sus manos—... Me preguntaba si podrían darme consejo.

Lee no pide más datos. Si alguien está en apuros, él está ahí para ayudar.

—¡Lo que sea, Señor Enmascarado! ¡Cuente conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Lee nunca deja tirados a sus amigos!

Tenten no es tan entusiasta y sólo se lleva la mano al mentón.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre Deidara-senpai. Yo... ¡No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo soportar esto más!¡Estoy enamorado de él y no sé cómo decírselo!

La revelación deja a Lee y Tenten en estado de shock.

—Ah... El amor está en el aire —emocionada, Tenten junta sus manos.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Señor Enmascarado! ¡Estar enamorado es una gran fuente de motivación para trabajar duro y mejorar! —comenta Lee.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo?—suplica Tobi.

—¡Muy fácil! ¡Vas ahí donde él, le declaras tu amor y le cuentas todo lo que significa para ti! ¡Y después le das un beso para demostrarle que vas en serio y tu amor es auténtico! ¡Ven, vamos allá!

Lee agarra a Tobi de la manga y lo arrastra afuera del callejón, pero antes de que puedan ir más allá, Tenten los agarra del cuello de la camisa y los vuelve a meter adentro.

—¡Es es un pésimo plan, bruto! ¡Por eso tenemos que estar siempre sacándote de líos! ¡Lo que hay que hacer es averiguar primero si Deidara siente lo mismo!

—Muy buena idea —dice Lee—. Voy a preguntarle.

Se intenta ir otra vez, pero esta vez no es Tenten quien lo detiene, sino Tobi.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No le pregunten! ¿¡Y si dice que no!? —contesta angustiado—. Verán una vez... Hace mucho tiempo había una chica que me gustaba. Y alguien me dijo que el fuego de la juventud de mi interior se había extinguido y que para revivirlo debía ir a ella, pedirle salir y tirarle un beso para demostrarle que voy en serio y mi amor era auténtico. ¿¡Y saben lo que pasó!? ¡Ella esquivó todos mis besos, después me dijo que acababa de recordar que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue!

En su cabeza, Tobi se imaginó a Deidara haciendo lo mismo y se puso triste.

—¿Ves Lee? Por eso hay que hacerlo sutilmente —lo regaña Tenten—. ¡Primero Tobi tiene que conquistar a Deidara! Lo demás vendrá solo.

—¡Eso es! ¡Declaro oficialmente inaugurada esta difícil misión de rango AA! —exclama Lee.

Tenten mira a la cámara.

—Misión de rango AA que significa, Atrapar el Amor —susurra.

Los tres se apiñan, para que nadie más oiga su plan secreto.

—Está bien, compañeros. ¿Cuál será nuestro primer movimiento? —pregunta Lee.

—Yo tengo una idea —dice Tenten—. Dicen que hay un tren encantado que para en la estación de Konoha todos los domingos a las dos de la tarde. La última parada es un hermoso parque a las afueras de la Capital del Fuego. Y aquí viene lo importante, se rumorea que si tomas ese tren con la persona que amas y pasan el día en ese parque, ambos serán felices para siempre.

Tobi da un grito ahogado.

—¡Hay que hacer eso!

—¡Definitivamente hay que hacer eso! ¡Iremos a ese tren este domingo sin falta! —agrega Lee.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer este domingo, hm? —Deidara se asoma al callejón, sus rostros, e incluso la máscara de Tobi palidecen—. ¿Y qué hacen ahí? Se perdieron todo mi discurso sobre arte.

—¡Luego nos lo repites, Señor Artista! —Lee lo toma del hombro y lo guía de nuevo hasta Ichiraku's, que ahora está más concurrido que antes. Ya han acordado el plan, así que no hay nada más que hablar—. Estábamos planeando una excursión para el domingo en Ciudad Capital, para celebrar que volviste.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa, pero nos has descubierto —dice Tenten—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta el plan. Podemos ir a un museo, hm. Y mientras estaban en ese callejón hice unos cuantos amigos nuevos —Deidara toma a Naruto por el hombro y lo señala con la otra mano—. Pueden venir también.

Lee, Tenten y Tobi entran en pánico.

—¡Me apunto, dattebayo!

—¡También me apunto! —dice Sakura.

—Y yo —Sai se asoma desde detrás de Sakura.

—Alguien tiene que vigilar a Naruto para que el Nueve Colas no se descontrole —dice Yamato.

Acaban de poner el plan en marcha y ya está yéndoles mal. Pero Lee tampoco quiere decepcionar a sus amigos. Mira a Tenten, la cual se encoge de hombros.

—Ya pensaremos en otra cosa cuando estemos allí —le dice en voz baja.

¿Y ahora cómo iba a dedicar toda su atención a Deidara? Es lo que piensa Tobi mientras ve a Naruto hacerle señas a alguien que pasaba por ahí.

—¡Hey, Shikamaru! ¿¡Te vienes el domingo a Ciudad Capital de excursión!?

—Hmm —el chico parecía estar pensándoselo, los tres contuvieron la respiración, esperando que dijera que no—... Nah...

Y ahí viene el suspiro de alivio grupal.

—Vamos... Qué aburridos son ustedes los de Konoha —se queja Deidara.

—Venga, pues voy —rectifica Shikamaru.

—¡Y tráete a Ino y Choji también! —agrega Naruto.

Rock Lee, Tenten y Tobi se retiran a deliberar.

—Esta misión de rango AA no está yendo muy bien —dice Tobi.

—Somos demasiados ya... No vamos a tener privacidad —se lamenta Tenten.

—Es difícil —Rock Lee vuelve a mirar a Deidara, en una animada conversación con los otros—. ¡Pero no imposible! ¡Nada es imposible! ¡Y el domingo, toda nuestra dedicación y esfuerzo dará sus frutos!

Lee pone la mano con la palma hacia abajo y Tenten coloca la suya sobre la de Lee. Por último, Tobi se les une, poniendo su mano enguantada encima de las otras dos.

* * *

Son las dos menos cinco y el inmenso grupo de ninjas en atuendo veraniego estaba subiendo al tren.

—Dejemos que Deidara y Tobi pasen los últimos, así podremos buscarles un sitio con más privacidad en función de donde se sienten los otros —susurra Tenten.

Lee asiente.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde van? ¿A matar a alguien? Van a matar a alguien... ¿A que sí? ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron nada, cabrones!?

Ninguno de los dos conoce al recién llegado, pero parece que Deidara y Obito sí.

—¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí, Hidan? —pregunta Deidara.

—Pensé que estaban actuando raro últimamente así que los seguí.

—¡No me digas que te ha enviado el jefe! —pregunta Tobi.

—Nah. Los seguí porque me dio la gana, pero parece que sólo van a una excursión como un grupo de colegiales, qué mierda. Y yo que pensé que me ocultaban algo guapo. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí me apunto a lo que sea que tengan planeado.

Deidara gruñe.

—Está bien, ven con nosotros. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, hm?

—¡Todo! —Chilla Tobi, presa del pánico—. ¡Hidan, debes sacar tu billete antes!

Hidan les muestra un billete de tren recién sacado.

—Sí, ya lo compré con la tarjeta de crédito que le robé a Kakuzu. Ahora déjenme entrar, ah y me pido sentarme al lado de Dei. Me aburro si no lo molesto.

Actuando con rapidez, Lee y Tenten se cruzaron en su camino, aún sin tener un plan.

—¡Un momento! —después se quedaron en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa, criajos?

El duelo de miradas dura el par de segundos que tarda Shikamaru en interrumpirlos.

—Este tren tiene una historia que todo aquel que suba debe saber por respeto a nuestros antepasados —dice—. Te la voy a contar primero para que puedas apreciar mejor el viaje.

Y le hace una seña a Lee y Tenten para que manden a Deidara y Obito a subir por la otra puerta. Ellos pillan el mensaje y se hacen a un lado para que Shikamaru pueda bajar del tren.

—Oh, un poco de blablabla. Venga, dispara. Ya me estoy aburriendo y ni empezaste.

—Este tren fue inaugurado para mover con más rapidez escuadrones shinobi entre Konoha y la ciudad donde vive el señor feudal. Un día, una kunoichi fue encomendada con la misión de escoltarlo el día de su boda junto con un grupo de veinte ninjas. Su amado quedó en Konoha y se despidieron un día como hoy, un domingo en el tren de las dos. Prometió estar de vuelta una semana después, pero dicha promesa resultó rota cuando hubo un intento de asesinato y ella tuvo que proteger al daimyo con su vida.

Lee y Tenten escuchaban la historia intrigados.

—Jajaja ¿Y el novio qué hizo cuando se enteró? ¿Se mató o qué?

—Sí. Y sus espíritus se reunen en este mismo tren todos los domingos a las dos en punto.

Justo en ese instante las puertas se cierran y el tren se pone en marcha, dejando a Shikamaru y Hidan afuera. Este último se gira a las puertas y empieza a golpearlas. Ninguno de los dos puede escuchar lo que dice, pero por eso también dan las gracias.

Hidan los persigue por el andén, golpeando el tren con su guadaña. Lee alcanza a hacer contacto visual con Shikamaru que sonríe antes de girarse y alejarse.

—No olvidaremos tu sacrificio, compañero —musita con tristeza.

—¿Y cómo sabía Shikamaru de nuestro plan secreto? ¿Se lo dijiste tú? —pregunta Tenten.

—No... ¿Y tú?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—Tampoco. Pero tenemos que ir a asegurarnos que Tobi y Deidara se sientan juntos.

Entran al vagón y para su horror, ven que Naruto está ocupando el asiento junto a Deidara. El alma de Lee casi sale de su cuerpo, pero pronto reacciona, lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra a otro lado.

—¿¡Qué haces, Cejotas!? ¡Estábamos hablando de ramen, dattebayo!

—¡Lee te quiere revelar una receta secreta de ramen sólo conocida por sus ancestros! —dice Tenten, empujándolos a ambos a un rincón del vagón, luego agarra a Tobi que se había sentado solo y lo pone junto a Deidara.

—¡Hola, senpai!

—¡Tobi! ¿Por qué no me dejas socializar un poco? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos fuimos por ahí a divertirnos? —protesta Deidara.

Tenten se acerca a Tobi y le susurra algo al oído. Él asiente.

—Pero estoy tan cansado senpai... Dormí feo esta noche. Voy a echarme una siesta en tu hombro.

Por fin algo sale bien. Tenten mira a Lee y le muestra un pulgar hacia arriba. Él se lo devuelve, mientras dicta a Naruto los ingredientes de ese supuesto ramen secreto y él toma nota de todo.

* * *

—¿Ves este lago de aquí? —Tenten dibuja una x roja en el mapa del parque—. Debemos traerlos aquí y hacer que se monten en una barca. Ellos y nadie más.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Guiamos a todo el mundo al circuito de karts y mientras están ocupados ahí nos los llevamos a las barcas —Lee hace una cruz azul sobre el otro lugar.

—Me parece bien. Tú te encargas de eso, Lee.

El chico se pone en pie.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Lee enrolla el mapa y se lo guarda en el bolsillo antes de ir corriendo hacia el grupo. Le hace una seña a Tobi para que entretenga a Deidara y toma aire—. ¡Atención, vamos a organizar una carrera de karts en el circuito! ¡Síganme!

Deidara va a seguirlos, pero Tenten le corta el paso.

—¡No hay más sitio! ¿No prefieren ir al lago a darse un paseo en barca?

—¿Cómo que no hay más sitio? ¡Yo quiero competir, hm! —se cruza de brazos.

—Pues... Todos los karts están llenos así que tendremos que venir otro día.

—Pero si llegamos antes que ellos... ¡Podremos ganarles uno de los karts a los otros! ¡Vamos, Tobi a qué esperas!

Deidara toma a Tobi de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo a agarrar un kart. Tenten los persigue, pero la estampida de todos pasando para abalanzarse sobre los autos impide que los alcance. Se reúne con Lee, hombros caídos y cabeza gacha.

—¡Lo intenté, Lee! ¡Pero no funcionó! —lloriquea.

Lee toma unos binoculares de su bolsa y se los pone en los ojos.

—No te desanimes por una batalla perdida. Vemos a vigilarlos de todos modos.

A través de los binoculares, Lee ve el principio de la carrera. A Deidara conduciendo como un demente, intentando adelantar al kart de Sakura, que lo mira furiosa mientras pisa más el acelerador. Tobi está agarrado a Deidara, lágrimas escapando del único agujero de su máscara cada vez que el auto toma una curva.

—¡El Señor Artista se lo está tomando en serio! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Ánimo, Señor Srtista! ¡A ganar!

Tenten le roba los binoculares.

—Oh, Tobi está aprovechando para abrazarlo. No sé si de miedo o no, pero bien pensado. Al menos no habrá sido todo en vano.

Lee y ella se chocan los cinco.

Al salir, a Tobi le tiemblan las piernas y tiene que sujetarse a Deidara para evitar caerse.

—S-senpai, la próxima vez conduzco yo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para quedarnos los últimos?

—Igual tampoco ganamos ahora —a Deidara le molesta esa respuesta y se lo intenta quitar de encima a empujones. Tobi se cuelga más de él—. ¡Senpai no seas malo, déjame descansar un ratito! ¡Es tu culpa que esté así!

Deidara se acaba sentando en el césped, viendo como los demás organizan un partido de fútbol.

—Descansemos un rato, ya que eres un blandengue, pero luego nos tenemos que unir al juego. No vine aquí para quedarme sentado, hm.

Los nervios por tener a su senpai tan cerca hacen que la máscara de Tobi se sonroje un poco. Lee se acerca de incógnito a él para susurrarle las siguientes instrucciones.

—Agárrale la mano —dice.

Tobi mueve un poco su mano enguantada hacia la de Deidara. Su compañero no se ha dado cuenta aún y el miedo se asienta en su estómago. Pero sigue avanzando, milímetro a milímetro. Cuando está a punto de tocarlo, la boca en la palma de su mano se abre y le muerde un dedo. Obito está tan feliz que ni siquiera intenta quitarse. Valdrá la pena perder ese dedo. Deidara se da cuenta y baja la vista, pero no mueve la mano. Sin liberarlo, la lengua sale y lame la sensible yema de su dedo.

Su máscara se sonroja más. Su senpai está permitiendo que eso suceda, Obito no sabe aún la razón pero siente que debe decir algo. Ya no aguanta más.

—Senpai...

—¡Cuidado ahí!

El grito de Naruto hace que gire el cuello. Obito ve un balón de fútbol ir directo hacia él, impactar contra su máscara y tirarlo hacia atrás.

Deidara se pone en pie.

—¡Hey! ¡El único que puede intentar matar a Tobi aquí soy yo, hm!

Asustados, Lee y Tenten corren hacia él. Todos han dejado de jugar y miran la escena.

—¡Señor Enmascarado! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? —dice Lee.

Una grieta recorre la máscara naranja en vertical. Pronto se ramifica y se parte en varios pedazos, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Tobi. Los ojos de Deidara se abren mucho.

—¡Tobi!

Lo zarandea un poco, estudiando con atención sus facciones y las arrugas en una mitad de su rostro. Las acaricia por un breve segundo que le sabe a poco. Hasta que Tobi abre su único ojo sano.

—Senpai... Creo que este es mi fin —tose un poco.

—¿¡De qué hablas, bobo!? ¡El balón que te golpeó la cabeza debió dejarte más tonto aún, hm!

A Lee se le escapan unas lágrimas.

—¡No digas eso Señor Enmascarado! ¡Vas a vivir!

—Voy a morir —su mano temblorosa acaricia la mejilla de Deidara—... Pero mi amor por ti nunca morirá, senpai.

Obito cierra su ojo y su brazo vuelve a caer al suelo.

—Tobi —Deidara suena irritado—. Se te ha roto la máscara.

Y nada más escuchar esas palabras, se vuelve a sentar.

—¡Mi máscara! —Obito se palpa el rostro y al no notarla, la ansiedad lo posee.

Mira al suelo y ve todos los fragmentos naranjas esparcidos por la hierba. De un salto se pone en pie y se va corriendo. Deidara lo persigue, siguiéndolo muy de cerca hasta que le consigue cortar el paso detrás de unos árboles. Lo mira, pidiéndole explicaciones.

—Quería ver tu reacción —dice al fin.

—¿De verdad pensaste que me iba a tragar esa actuación tan mala?

Obito no sabe qué contestar. Quiere decirle que no todo ha sido una actuación, pero no lo hace. Fue tonto al pensar que estaba listo para aquello.

—Tienes razón, fue pésima. Ni siquiera pude hacerte reír.

Deidara estaba empezando a considerar si de verdad era bobosexual o algo, para que lo atrayese tanto aquel...

—¡Grandísimo idiota! —exclamó un segundo antes de agarrarlo con fuerza del cuello de la túnica y con un tirón, estampar sus labios en los de él.

Y mientras aprendía por fin lo que era un beso, Obito se olvidó de su máscara rota.

* * *

—¡Tenten! ¡Pásame los binoculares ya! —ruega Lee.

—No —dice mientras los mirabbesarse—. Espiar está feo.

—Pero tú...

—Yo sólo me aseguro que hemos completado con éxito la misión —contesta ella.

—Sabía que el Señor Enmascarado podría lograrlo. Eso significa... ¡Que hemos completado con éxito nuestra primera misión de rango AA!

Tenten baja los binoculares.

—¡Sí! ¡Un hurra por nosotros!

—¡A partir de ahora, me declaro el Primer Aikage del amor y el trabajo duro!

Lee se viste con una túnica de Kage y un sombrero blanco y rosa con un corazón en el centro.

—¡Todos saluden al Primer Aikage! —dice Tenten, tirando confetti.

Cuando vuelven a mirar hacia Tobi y Deidara, ellos ya no están allí.

—Sé que todo les irá bien —dice el Aikage, sonriendo feliz—. Señor Artista, señor Ex-Enmascarado, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN KONOHA...**

Con expresión extraña, Naruto coloca las rodajas de kiwi sobre el caldo del ramen, luego las cerezas, y luego el huevo cocido suelto de yema partido en dos.

—Esta receta del Cejotas es de lo más extraño, dattebayo —aún inseguro, da un empujoncito a la carne de cangrejo sumergida en el caldo con la punta del palillo—. ¡Pero no será a mí a quien le asuste una receta de ramen! ¡A comer!

Naruto hunde los palillos en el caldo y se lleva a la boca el primer bocado. Sorbe ruidosamente, notando el dulzor de la fruta que se mezcla con lo sabroso de la carne y el caldo. Delicioso.

El Ramen Secreto Cejotas acaba de ganarse la aprobación del experto.

* * *

**A veces me gusta hacer frikadas así. No quería hacer otro meet cute. Ni siquiera recuerdo como se me ocurrió esta idea, pero ahí va. xD**


End file.
